Virtual Reality
Virtual Reality is a HTFF episode from season 91. Plot Squabbles, as a mailman, is seen delivering a package to Bass and Echoes' house. Just as he presses the doorbell, a loud noise heard can be heard coming from the house and causes his head to explode. Bass and Echoes open the door and see the package. Echoes happily opens the package and finds a game console with a VR set inside of it. Bass and Echoes happily take it out the package and play some games on it. After spending about a year inside of their house, Bass still playing games on the VR, tries his best to focus on playing the game. Echoes, who just came back from somewhere, opens the door, and outrages when she sees Bass is still playing the game. Echoes shouts at her twin's ear while using her megaphone to keep Bass from playing the game. Bass turns of the VR and gets shocked when he checks the calendar. Echoes grabs him and drags him outside, causing Bass to get blinded by the sunlight. She gives him his glasses, grabs her megaphone and shouts at Bass once again to force him to stay outside. Bass heavily nods and tries to listen to his sister, but he halucinates and mistakes the surroundings for the environment within the game that he has been playing. Meanwhile somewhere else, Angie is seen walking. She tripps on a pillow and drops her sphere in the process. Shocked Plushy quickly helps her get up and apologizes. Bass, sees the sphere flying towards him and quickly grabs Echoes' megaphone to hit the sphere back. The sphere hits Plushy from the back, forcing his brain out before bouncing back and landing on a tree. Echoes infuriated, grabs her megaphone back and yells at him to stop thinking about the game for once. At the Journalist's studio, Amp, along with Dexter is seen fixing the power room. Dexter accidentally drops the remote control and the remote control flies outside through an open window. Wooly, standing outside the studio grabs the remote control and starts to examine it. Bass who seen passing by, sees the remote control and thinks it's console. He wants to grabs the remote control from Wooly but both of them are seen to be struggling to get the remote control. Bass accidentally presses a button, causing electricity to fly through the open window and hit hang gliding Sparky, causing him to crash into the window. Wooly, quickly presses the button again. Dexter comes outside and is about to grab the remote control back, but get desintegrated in half by the electrical explosion shot out of the open window. Echoes quickly grabs Bass and drags him away from that place. Wooly, still playing with the remote control gets vaporized by another explosion. Inside the studio, overcharged Amp is seen laying dead on the floor along with Sparky's remains. Echoes gives Bass a disc and a microphone to prevent him from thinking about the game, but as soon as Bass spots Paws driving her car nearby, he quickly grabs Echoes' hand and stops Paws' car. He grabs Paws and pulls her out of her car and later runs over Paws. Echoes tries to help her brother get back to normal by slapping him and shouting at him with her megaphone. As Bass gets distracted by Echoes, he drives off-road and is about to hit Brushy. Bass stops the car, but Echoes' scream was so loud, it caused the glass on windows to break and the shards of glass cut Brushy in front of them, who dies from blood loss. Bass' ears begin to bleed, but he seems like he is back to normal. Echoes sees Flynn walking while playing games on his game console, so she quickly kicks Flynn away. Flynn hits the tree Angie is on and his console hits Angie, who is trying to get her sphere back, later causing her to fall and impale herself on the fence post. Her sphere later falls and smashes on the ground. Echoes feels relieved when she sees Bass back to normal. Many birds later are seen flying above them, causing Bass to find himself inside the game again. He spins his microphone to hit the birds. Kibble, who is seen feeding the birds, gets his face smashed by the microphone. Echoes chases her brother, but trippes on Plushy's pillow and falls onto the sphere's broken pieces, cutting her whole body, before her megaphone falls on her and crashes her head. Bass, finally returns back to normal when he is hit in his head with his microphone. He returns home and sees the VR set, deciding to play the game again. The episode ends when an explosion is heard from inside Bass' house. Moral "When virtual gets more real than usual, something is doomed." Deaths *Squabbles' head explodes. *Plushy's brain is forced out from his head. *Sparky is crashes into a window. *Dexter is desintegrated in half. *Wooly is vaporized. *Amp dies inside the triple electrical explosion. (Debatable) *Paws is ran over by Bass. *Brushy is cut by broken glass pieces. *Flynn smashes onto a tree. *Angie is impaled on the fence post. *Kibble's head is crushed by a microphone. *Echoes is cut by broken pieces of Angie's sphere and later has her head crushed by her megaphone. *Bass dies from the explosion. (Death not seen) Injuries *Bass' ears are bleeding because of Echoes' scream. Destructions *The glass window of the studio gets broken. *Electrical explosion happens three times. *The car windows get broken by Echoes' scream. *Angie's sphere breaks. *The VR set explodes. Trivia *Bass' condition is similar to Nutty's in "False Alarm", as both of them addicted to gaming in the episodes. *This marks Angie's first death. Her death also similar to Cuddles' death in "Who's to Flame". *This is the last time Amp is seen with his old design. It's unknown either he died or not after the explosions with his new form. *This also marks Echoes' first kill. She responsible to Brushy's, Flynn's and Angie's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character